


christmas is better when i'm with you

by ksywzi



Series: how we love ; just me and you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, bc jihoon is sad he injured his leg, jihoon injured his leg :(, jihoon likes stargazing, merry christmas yall, pure fluff heh, slight Verkwan, slight seokgyu, soonyoung makes jihoon feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksywzi/pseuds/ksywzi
Summary: jihoon just wanted to see and admire the blanket of stars above him and the fireworks painting the night sky, was that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: how we love ; just me and you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	christmas is better when i'm with you

jihoon sighs sadly, an unconscious pout appearing on his lips as he stared at the ceiling boredly. he tried not to move too much, so he wouldn't hurt his injured left leg which was in a cast. he would've been fine with having a cast on his leg if it weren't for the holiday break when the university is empty, and that he'd be the only one on their dormitory spending his christmas time alone after his parents told him last minute they'll be spending their christmas in jeju since _the ticket was on sale!_ , and jihoon doesn't have the heart to get angry at how happy his mother had sounded — she did deserve a break after all.

how did he get a cast on his leg you'd ask. it all started two days ago when he was in a hurry. it was currently two in the afternoon when it all happened, he was trying to rush out and catch his roommate, mingyu, who was supposed to go back to his hometown with his new boyfriend — seokmin. but being the clumsy tall ass beanpole mingyu was, he left his phone behind on his and jihoon's dorm and jihoon, being the _kind_ friend he is tried to run after mingyu to return his phone.

he still remembers clearly when he was running down on the stairs, knowing that the elevator would take too long. he was running down with his short legs struggling, only to trip on his own feet and he fell down the stairs, his left leg in an _awfully_ bad shape. 

luckily, soonyoung was there when he fell. he faintly remembers the panicked look soonyoung has on his face as he rushed towards jihoon worriedly, who was whimpering in pain with his eyes closed shut. when the taller asked if he were okay, he could only respond with tears, snots and whimpers before soonyoung finally got the message that _he was not okay._

eventually, soonyoung had to bring him to a hospital and they saw mingyu along the way, who was surprised to see his roommate holding onto soonyoung for dear life with his left leg going numb from so much pain. mingyu had tagged along worriedly, leaving his luggages to seokmin who looked just as worried as the other two. 

jihoon doesn't clearly remembers what happened next, it was like he was slipping in and out of consciousness, and the next thing he knew the doctor was telling them his knee was dislocated. soonyoung winces in response, while mingyu's frowns deepens and insisted that he'd stay back to take care of jihoon, to which the smaller had immediately turned down. he wasnt just going to take mingyu's time with his family and lovely boyfriend away just because he was too careless that he injured his leg, no. he wouldn't. 

soonyoung spoke up and said he won't be coming home for christmas since his parents had also went to a sudden vacation, just like jihoon's, and promised mingyu to take care after jihoon while he was away.

it seems like soonyoung had forgotten his promise, because the last time jihoon saw him was on the same day when he was brought back home by soonyoung. the next day after that, it was like soonyoung had forgotten every single thing that had happened. jihoon just decided to convince himself that he wasn't disappointed on how soonyoung just left him hanging, he'd liked the boy for years now so it was expected that he was slightly hurt.

it just sucked when you're left alone on your own with a broken leg, especially since it was christmas when you're supposed to be having a fun time with your family, but instead, here he was. restricted to move. jihoon considers this might've been the worst christmas ever.

he glared down back on his injured leg, he felt frustrated. frustrated at himself as he sighed. he stared at his window hardly,before tearing his gaze away from it with a sad look.

it was currently six in the evening, and jihoon hasn't eaten anything for seven hours now. his stomach doesn't seem to complain, so he doesn't make a move to stand up and eat. everything would've been better if someone was there to accompany him, that way it'll make him feel less lonely.

jihoon was sad, he had planned something very special today, and was very eager for this day to finally come. but after getting his leg injured, he figured he wouldn't be able to do the thing he had planned for this very day. today, jihoon was supposed to be watching the stars, the pretty fireworks. he wanted to watch the sky as it was filled with colorful sparks, stars twinkling down at him, for today was christmas eve.

jihoon had always loved watching the night skies. he loved the blanket of darkness filled with sparkling stars above him, he founds it oddly comforting and calming, and he was a hundred percent sure the sky would be a tad more prettier if it was filled with colorful, joyful fireworks.

he even has the perfect spot for that, but because of his injured leg, it seems like he wouldn't be able to visit that very place since he wasnt allowed to much alot. his face twitches into something sad again, pouting as he watch the dark sky through his window. he envies the other people who'd be able to watch and adore the night sky.

the silence on his room was slightly suffocating. it just made him realize how much he missed his roommate's loud and obnoxious laughters, or his constant blabbering or whining. he wanted to get out of his room, or maybe to talk to someone — anything that could make him feel more alive again. 

as if it was on cue, his phone started to ring beside his head. he winced at the ringtone, before forcing a hand up to fetch the gadget and answer the call who was suspiciously from an unknown number. he frowns, but decided to swipe the red call button hesitantly.

"hello?"

" _jihoon oh god hello! this is soonyoung and i'm so so sorry i wasn't able to talk to you two days ago. i broke my phone accidentally and i forgot your dorm number and which floor you were in and also i forgot your number so i had to call mingyu first before finally calling you! i know you're probably mad at me right now and i'm very very sorry is there something that i can do?_ "

jihoon blinks, letting every single word soonyoung has uttered from the other line sit on his mind for awhile. he was the epitome of a loading website, processing each words slowly before he erupted into an amused laugh.

" _j-jihoon_?" oh soonyoung sounded so confused it only made jihoon laugh harder for no fucking reason. he didn't even know why the fuck he was laughing! he just- he just founds it cute how soonyoung started rambling after jihoon answered the phonecall and muttered a simple hello.

"oh god soonyoung- it's- it's fine, really. you don't have to worry, it's fine." jihoon feels his cheeks starting to hurt from how his grin was widening every second. he hears soonyoung sighs in relief from the other line, and he has to calm his racing heart down to stop himself from smiling.

" _say, do you have any plans for today_?" jihoon's mind instantly drifts back to the pretty night sky, and he felt himself getting washed over by sadness again. he wanted to watch and adore the skies filled with sparkling stars, was that too much to ask for? jihoon wonders.

"no, not really why?" jihoon lies, deciding to forget about his originally plan so that way, he'd be sad less.

" _nothing, it's just you know. it's christmas, and we're supposed to be having fun. but because of your leg_ …" soonyoung trails off and jihoon instantly sends a death glare to his own leg.

" _anyway, since you have nothing planned, do you have something you'd like to do then?_ " jihoon replies with a no, making soonyoung suddenly whine in return.

" _oh come on, hoonie! theres got to be something you'd like to do in christmas eve. come on, i know you have one. don't be shy and tell me what it is_." soonyoung said sternly, and jihoon bites his bottom lip. he was contemplating whether to tell soonyoung or not. but if he did tell soonyoung, it's not like he's gonna lose something, is he?

"well, i wanted to watch the sky before and on christmas eve. but because of my leg, i can't move that much and that… that stick thing you use under your armpits to stand up was just hell." jihoon sighs, too frustrated to think of what was the name of the object the hospital had provided him for him to walk. 

soonyoung suddenly goes quiet from the other line, before he hums, it was like he was thinking. silence just covered his whole room once again, making jihoon think soonyoung had already hung up.

" _alright! hoonie don't worry i came up with a perfect plan! just make sure you're dressed up warmly before eleven in the evening and ill make sure to pick you up! got that?_ " jihoon blinked his eyes confusedly, why was soonyoung suddenly ordering him? and what plan is he talking about?

"what plan are you talking about? and why am i going to dress warmly when im just staying here the whole night? wha-" before jihoon could ask more questions any further, soonyoung cuts him off. 

" _hoonie just do was what i say okay? trust me, you'll love this_." jihoon hears soonyoung squeal from the other line and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. 

"fine fine, alright." jihoon responds, slowly sitting up with a wince. they said their goodbye's shortly after that and jihoon forces himself to get up and eat.

few hours later, jihoon founds himself dressed in his thickest clothing. he made sure to zip his coat up to his neck securely, making sure he was feeling warm enough to go outside. he has low cold tolerance so he has to dress up properly or else he would get sick if he goes out bare.

it was ten thirty, and he was just slipping one gucci flip flop on his right foot and didn't even bothered to slip the other one on. he grabs the stick thing that helps him stand up (again, he was too tired to remember what the fuck do you call this thing) before standing up with a tired sigh and went on to walk towards his door after hearing a knock. 

when he opened it, he didn't expected what was standing right infront of him. soonyoung was there, standing brightly and proudly as he watched jihoon's surprised expression. soonyoung was on his thickest clothing too, the sleeves of his coat going past his fingers tips. he held the wheelchair chair in front if jihoon proudly, loving the reaction he got.

"soonyoung where did you got this?!" jihoon gasped, immediately sitting on the wheel chair with the help of soonyoung. soonyoung just giggled, ruffling jihoon's hair with a gentle smile. jihoon made himself comfortable, glad that he wouldn't have to move his left leg that much now.

"it's a secret that's only for me hoonie." soonyoung sing songs, pulling the wheel chair out of jihoon's dorm with him before turning to look at jihoon with a question. "are you all ready to go?"

"yep, i'm ready. i've got my phone and wallet, we can go now to- to wherever we're going." soonyoung nods his head, before offering his pal to jihoon with a look. jihoon shot him a confused look, tilting his head as if asking _what am i supposed to do with your hand._

"your keys, dummy, we have to lock your dorm before we go." soonyoung chuckles, scrunching up his nose at the smaller who huffed and handed him his keys. after soonyoung locked his apartment, the taller pushed the wheelchair towards the elevator. he let jihoon push the button as they wait for the elevator door to open. soonyoung sighs silently, dropping the keys to his pocket secretly as he recited his plan on his mind over and over again.

a small _ding_ was heard as the door open, soonyoung pushed the wheelchair inside and jihoon was glad he didn't have to suffer with walking anymore. though, he was still curious in how soonyoung got him a wheelchair. he doubts soonyoung's going to give him the wheelchair.

"so where are we going?" jihoon tried to ask, letting soonyoung press the ' > | < ' button. he expected soonyoung to press the lowest floor but he was surprised when soonyoung pressed the highest floor button instead, he shot soonyoung a confused look and soonyoung just smiled at him, his eyes disappearing behind his chubby cheeks.

"why are we heading up? aren't we supposed to head down?" soonyoung just hushed him, deciding not to give him any spoilers, because if he _did_ gave jihoon one, he knew he'd end up telling him what he had planned. perks of having a loud mouth, soonyoung snorts silently. they waited for a few minutes, and jihoon's curiosity still hadn't died down. what were they supposed to do at the very top of the building?

was soonyoung going to push him off or something? jihoon snorts at the thought. soonyoung wouldn't do that, he knew he wouldn't, so that's probably not why he planned to bring jihoon up there. it was suspicious, people rarely go to the top floor. jihoon only goes there when he's bored or he wanted to go stargazing—

oh.

_oh._

he looked at soonyoung, his eyes saying _i know what you're up to_ and he sees that soonyoung got the message clearly. soonyoung's bottom lip stick out to a pout, thinking about how unfair it was hat jihoon had easily guessed what they were supposed to do. the elevator door dings again, and it slowly opened.

soonyoung pushed the wheelchair outside, the cold wind making the both of them shiver. he stopped pushing the wheelchair somewhere near the edge, before he himself sat down beside the wheelchair while looking up on the blanket of stars.

jihoon, on the other hand, was looking around. the place was empty and spacious, it wasn't dirty nor clean either. he continued to inspect the place until he felt a tug on his pants. he looked down beside him to see soonyoung looking at him with an eyebrow quirked.

"i thought you wanted to look at the night sky, why are you looking around?" soonyoung asked, crossing his arms on his chest. jihoon just stares at him, his nose and chubby cheeks was painted pink from the cold. he looked cute, jihoon thinks, feeling himself heat up slightly as his eyes landed on soonyoung's soft lips. 

"my eyes are up here buddy." soonyoung suddenly teased, catching jihoon's eyes which was staring at his lips. he saw the way jihoon's already red-face turned even redder, and he couldn't help but coo. he looked so cute and squishy!

"shut up soonyoung." is what jihoon decides to say. he finally looked up, his eyes softening at the beautiful night sky. there were thousands- heck, maybe even millions of them shining down at him and soonyoung. the both of them just sat there silently, adoring the night sky before soonyoung spoke up.

"sorry this was the only place i could bring you to. maybe if i called you earlier we could've went to a lot more decent place. so, uh, yeah, sorry." soonyoung mumbled sheepishly, breaking his gaze from the night sky and to jihoon instead. jihoon doesn't look away, not when he felt soonyoung boring holes on the side of his face, he felt himself go warm again, and he knew soonyoung would just think he's cold by how red he is now.

"nah, it's alright. i'm kinda glad we went here, i don't wanna go stargazing with alot of people surrounding me. i'm also kinda happy you're here because uh, you know? it can get pretty lonely sometimes here. i'm glad you're here to accompany me." soonyoung's face splits into a wide grin, making his cheeks hurt but he paid it no mind. he checked his wristwatch, before pursing his lips and patted his tummy. he kinda wanted to eat something

he stood up with ease, dusting his butt before looking at jihoon who was also looking at him confusedly.

"where are you going?" jihoon asked, slightly feeling dread. was soonyoung going to ditch him because of what he said? did soonyoung finally realized jihoon had been liking him for awhile? does he thinks jihoon is disgusting? well jihoon doesn't know, but for all he knew he didn't want to see soonyoung go.

"going down for a bit, i'm gonna go and buy snacks. is there something you want?" jihoon internally sighs in relief that soonyoung wasn't going to ditch him.

"cola or chips. any would do." soonyoung giggled, he fucking _giggled_. oh god jihoon thinks he might just cry by how beautiful that sound was. he smiled even brighter at jihoon, making jihoon feel like a melting ice cream.

"got it!" he gives jihoon a cute salute before walking away. jihoon just watched his back before turning back around, focusing back on the night sky.

after almost thirty minutes had passed, jihoon was slightly getting worried. soonyoung still hadn't returned, and he couldn't help but overthink. did something happened to soonyoung? or did he actually ditched jihoon? jihoon wanted to know why, so he pursed his lips before fetching his phone to dial soonyoung's number — then he remembers, soonyoung's phone was broken. he sighs, hopelessly dropping his phone back to his lap with a pout. what was taking him so long?

as if on cue, his to started to ring, he quickly lifted the device up to his face, hoping it was soonyoung. his face fell when he saw it was seungkwan instead, he grunts, sliding the green button and pressed his phone to his ear.

"hello?"

" _jihoon! are you still there_?" jihoon was surprised to hear soonyoung's voice instead. he blinked confusedly, before saying; "uh yeah i'm still here. yeah why?"

he hears soonyoung sigh in relief, and a few shuffling until he hears soonyoung's voice again. " _sorry i took too long to get the snacks… and i kind of lost your keys and tried to find it but_ …" soonyoung trails off.

"you what?" jihoon exclaimed in disbelief, eyes widening at what soonyoung had just said. he let it sink on his before he groaned loudly. "soonyoung what the fuck?" he was lucky he had an extra pair incase of emergencies or something like this.

" _sorry jihoonie_.." soonyoung mumbles sheepishly, before a new voice pops in. " _hey hyung is that jihoon hyung?- yeah it is!- oh hi jihoon hyung! how's your leg?_ " the corner of jihoon's lips curls up to a smile, he kind of missed the seungkwan now that he'd got the chance to talk to him again.

"my let's doing fine, how about you how are you?"

" _oh me?! i'm doing great too hyung! and uh, sorry that i have to um go and cut the call here because hansol's probably waiting for me. so um, soonyoung hyung my phone?_ " he hears another round of shuffling and bickering on the background before soonyoung's voice was heard again.

" _wait for me jihoon! i'll be back in a jiffy_!" the call ended before jihoon even gets to say anything, he just chuckled silently, letting his phone rest on his lap again. he sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing his whole body. it was already eleven-thirty in the evening, and he couldn't wait for the night sky to be colored with fireworks. he could feel excitement bubbling up on his chest, a smile danced on his lips. he opened his eyes once again and was surprised to see soonyoung towering over him with his head tilted.

"why're you smiling?" soonyoung peered curiously, sitting infront of jihoon while placing the plastic bag he was holding on his lap. jihoon accepted the bag of chips soonyoung offered him, his face red in embarrassment.

"since when did you arrive?" jihoon dodged the question, embarrassed that he was smiling on his own. soonyoung narrows his eyes at him, before shrugging his shoulders and shoving a mouthful of chips to his mouth.

"just now, i was surprised you didn't noticed me." soonyoung's words were slightly muffled since he spoke while chewing, jihoon sent him a disapproving look before ripping the plastic open and ate the chips soonyoung got him.

"oh! and also-" soonyoung suddenly shouted, making jihoon flinch as he watch soonyoung take something out from the plastic bag he was carrying. it was a blanket, jihoon confirms, watching as soonyoung stand up and wrapped it around jihoon's shoulder. 

"incase you're cold." soonyoung smiles at him, and jihoon swore his heart did a double flip inside his ribcage. he could feel soonyoung's warmth radiating from him as he carefully draped the soft material on jihoon's shoulder, and all jihoon wanted to do was get lost on soonyoung's warmth.

when soonyoung pulled away with a satisfied grin, jihoon mourns at the sudden lost of warmth. he silently watched soonyoung sat back down beside him, eyes containing all the stars as he admired the night sky. jihoon just smiled, before bringing his gaze back up to the sky.

they just stayed like that for a few minutes, until jihoon heard a loud sneeze accompanied by series of cough beside him. he glanced at soonyoung worriedly, abandoning the bag of chips on his lap to take the blanket off of him and to drape it around soonyoung's shoulders instead.

"hey you okay? you wanna go back inside?" jihoon asked worriedly, successfully draping the blanket around soonyoung. the taller just shook his head, wiping his nose with the back of his hand while the other pulled the blanket away from his shoulder. he shoved the blanket to jihoon's hands again, motioning him to have it.

"but you're cold." jihoon says. soonyoung just shook his head again, looking at jihoon with a warm smile.

"i'm alright, i'm just a little cold anyway. no biggie. but sitting here is kinda uncomfortable though, i should've brought a mat when i stopped by on my dorm." soonyoung sighs, wiggling on his spot as he tried to get himself comfortable. jihoon pursed his lips, feeling bad that soonyoung had to sit on the cold cemented floor. an idea immediately popped up on his mind and his face instantly reddened at the thought. he bit his lower lip, watching soonyoung scrunched his nose up in discomfort. he gently folded the blanket, before setting it down on the ground beside his wheelchair.

"well i um, i have an idea." jihoon suddenly ways without thinking, the tip of his ears growing red and hot. soonyoung looked at him, eyes hopeful. 

"alright let's hear it." soonyoung says, sitting to an indian sit position as he looked at jihoon intently. jihoon licked his lips, which was chapped (because he forgot to put lip balm) from the cold before biting his lower lip and stared at soonyoung intently.

"okay but first, promise me you won't get mad." jihoon says, staring at soonyoung seriously. soonyoung could feel himself heat up under jihoon's intense stare, and suddenly he feels like he's naked under jihoon's gaze. he scrunched his nose up before breaking the eye contact with jihoon.

"fine." the serious look disappeared, and was replaced was hesitation.

"uh, okay um alright come here then." jihoon motioned him to stand, soonyoung just tilted his head confusedly, but obliged anyway. he stood up, dusted his pants off before standing right infront of jihoon. but what surprised soonyoung was when jihoon suddenly held his hands, he feels something warm crawls from his chest to his back and face by how soft and warm jihoon's hands were! despite the cold, jihoon managed to keep his hands warm. 

soonyoung blinked his eyes down at jihoon, who's face was painted crimson and was avoiding soonyoung's curious eyes.

"wha-"

"hold on tight okay? promise me you won't drop me." now, soonyoung kind of understand what jihoon was trying to do, and now jihoon's about to stand up. _but why is he going to stand up?_

jihoon sighs heavily, tightening his grip on soonyoung's hand before pulling himself up. soonyoung helped him up, but along the way jihoon accidentally swung his left leg and it made a thud as it made contact with the wheelchair. pain shot up on his leg while soonyoung gasped, abandoning jihoon's soft and warm hands to grip on jihoon's waist instead to prevent the younger from falling down. jihoon just gripped soonyoung's coat, squeezing his eyes shut as he let out a shaky sigh. fuck it hurts.

"oh god are you okay?" soonyoung's breath tickled jihoon's forehead, and now jihoon was fully aware that he was leaning on soonyoung's body for support. so that means their bodies are pressed against each other and jihoon's head started going on a whirlpool once he remembers soonyoung was holding him by his waist. 

"yeah i'm- i'm fine." jihoon finally sighs as he felt the pain slowly disappear. his grip on soonyoung's shirt loosened a little, so he just rested his head on soonyoung's shoulder.

"okay um now what was your plan?" he hears soonyoung says, and jihoon almost forgot the reason why his body was pressed against soonyoung's. honestly he didn't want to move away because just like this he is bathed in soonyoung's warmth like a blanket. it was very comforting and jihoon didn't want to move an inch.

"oh yeah right… so you're gonna sit there on the wheel chair." jihoon lifts his head up, pointing a finger on the wheelchair. soonyoung just looked at him confusedly.

"where would you be sitting the-"

"on your lap." jihoon says quickly, feeling the tip of his ears growing red and hot, and not to mention his face too. soonyoung just stared at him, eyes wide with his face red too. they stood there just like that, both too shy to say something.

"are you okay with this?" 

"i wouldn't have suggested this if i wasn't." jihoon says, and soonyoung licked his bottom lip with an approving nod.

"touché." soonyoung mumbles, before he slowly switched their positions so this time soonyoung was infront of the wheelchair. 

"okay hold on.." soonyoung muttered, slowly sitting down while holding jihoon so he wouldn't fall. jihoon, eventually moved his hand to hold on the wheelchair's side while the other stayed on soonyoung's shoulder. once soonyoung had fully sat down, he sent jihoon an obnoxious smirk.

"alright now," soonyoung paused, patting his lap with a smirk. "come and sit here on my lap." jihoon reddens once again, scowling at soonyoung with his face red before eventually sitting on the boy's lap. he made himself comfortable, sighing in comfort when he felt soonyoung's warmth once again.

"is it okay to do this?" soonyoung asked gently and softly, wrapping his arms around jihoon's waist hesitantly. once he saw jihoon nod in response he fully wrapped his arms around jihoon's waist, before pulling him closer and letting the younger lean his back on his chest. the taller gently placed his chin on top of jihoon's head, and jihoon couldn't help but think how cute they must've looked right now. 

the both of them just sat there in silence again, admiring the night sky together. suddenly, jihoon's alarm was the one who sliced through the silence. jihoon slowly took out his phone, before his eyes widened in glee.

"the fireworks should show up by now." jihoon says happily, letting his phone drop to his lap as he waited for the fireworks to show up. it was finally twelve in the morning, and jihoon couldn't wait to see the sky be painted with colorful fireworks.

"you look excited." soonyoung commented, burying his face on jihoon's neck. jihoon smiled at him, nodding his head as he waited. "yes, of course i-"

jihoon was cut off when they heard a loud pop from the sky. jihoon's eyes brightened in happiness, watching as the fireworks comes one by one. jihoon didn't even realized he was gripping on soonyoung's arm as he watched the sky, too engrossed on admiring what was infront of him.

"soonyoung look it's so pretty…." jihoon says like he was in a daze, maybe he was. soonyoung just smiled brightly, looking at jihoon with fond eyes.

"yes hoonie, i'm looking at it right now. so pretty." soonyoung replies, not taking his eyes off at jihoon. he looked so precious and ethereal and pretty. his long eyelashes curled up prettily, his pale cheeks that looks so squishy was painted in a light shade of pink because of the cold, so was his cute and boopable nose. and his lips, _oh god his lips_ , even though soonyoung still hadn't got a taste of his lips he knew it was the plumpest and softest lips he'd ever kissed (if he were to have a chance). he sighs, eyes going heart shapes for jihoon as he said the three next words without thinking;

"i love you."

jihoon felt his whole body freeze after hearing what soonyoung said. he was no longer focusing on the night sky with the beautiful fireworks. he whipped his head to soonyoung, heart pounding on his ribcage with his eyes large as fuck. did he hear it right? soonyoung _loves_ him?

"w-wha- what did you say?" jihoon stutters, eyes still wide in shock. soonyoung, on the other hand, felt dread. fuck, he shouldn't have said that. now jihoon was going to hate him. fuck.

"i- nothing. it was nothing." soonyoung tried, but jihoon only frowned at him. "that wasn't what you said, soonyoung. tell me." jihoon commands, ignoring the loud pops behind him. he was determined for soonyoung to say it again.

"i-i love you." soonyoung stutters, going red under jihoon's gaze. jihoon just froze again, before he closed his eyes tightly. "fuck."

"shit i shouldn't have said that. fuck jihoon i'm so sorry you probably hate me-"

"i love you too." jihoon cuts him off, staring at soonyoung straight in the eyes with sincere, and soonyoung could feel it, his sincerity. soonyoung just looked at him, surprised at his reply. well he hasn't expected for jihoon to love him back, he was convinced his while life jihoon won't like him back.

"really?" he muttered quietly, still unsure.

"really." jihoon says firmly, leaning in closer to soonyoung's face. soonyoung leans in too, his face splitting into an idiotic grin like he'd won the lottery. well, he in fact won something better than the lottery.

their noses brushed against each other, feeling each other's breaths on their faces. soonyoung was almost cross-eyed by how close jihoon was, he loves it though. he loves how he could feel jihoon's warm breath on his mouth, he loves it how jihoon was smiling at him, he loves it how jihoon close they were, he loves it how soonyoung looked at him lovingly. he loves him.

"i'm going to kiss you now."

"you're going to what?"

"kiss you. would you like that?"

"actually- yeah, yeah i think i would love that." soonyoung leans in, pressing his own lips on jihoon's. jihoon's arms slowly snaked up to soonyoung's neck, while soonyoung tightens his hold on jihoon's waist and even pulled him closer. he brought a hand up from jihoon's waist to place it on jihoon's nape, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss. jihoon could only gasp, making soonyoung take advantage and slip his tongue between jihoon's lips

they both kissed just like that, fireworks coloring the night sky in the background as they pulled away after remembering they needed oxygen to get on with their lives. they both smiled at each other stupidly, exchanging i love you's with their forehead pressed together.

maybe this christmas wasn't so bad after all. it wasn't bad because soonyoung was here, and that would be enough for jihoon's christmas to be the best one he'd ever have.

merry christmas, everyone.


End file.
